User blog:Quauntonaut/The Glitz Pit RP - Mewtwo vs Golbez
(This is the fight between Mewtwo and Golbez in The Glitz Pit RP in Chatzy) Mewtwo and Golbez stand next to each other in the arena. Both shake each other's hand Mewtwo: Okie dokie... Mewtwo: Lets do this... ' FIGHT!' Golbez: *Summons balls of darkness that fire a barrage of energy bullets* Mewtwo http://youtube.com/watch?v=1Joe403vfsYPoke Floats (Red / Blue) - Super Smash Bros. Wii UYouTube · 2:30 · 31K · 99%Playlist ------------------------- http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLyozrBudY8SgYPAGayp2ywh8PjO93SY7I Mewtwo: *fires Shadow Balls, canceling out each other* Golbez: *Begins firing laser beams through where the energy balls collided* Mewtwo: *teleports behind Golbez* Boo *punches Golbez in the face* Golbez: *Gets knocked away before teleporting in front of Mewtwo and electrocuting him* Mewtwo: *gets knocked to the ground* Mewtwo: Agh, shit.. Golbez: *Shoots a dark flare towards Mewtwo* Mewtwo gets burned Mewtwo fires an Aura Sphere at Golbez Golbez: *Uses 2 balls to block the sphere, then fires two lasers at Mewtwo* Mewtwo reflects it back with confusion Upgrading Showa MechaGodzilla: Finally...the terror have been extinguished... Golbez: *Gets hit by lasers* Hmm, interesting. Maybe I should go all out. Warp: NYAH!!!! Golbez: *Teleports and summons an electric sphere to pursue Mewtwo* Mewtwo: Mewtwo: *stares at the sphere* Mewtwo tries to poke it, and gets electrocuted Golbez: *Summons more black spheres and fires energy blasts at Mewtwo* Mewtwo gets hit by the barrage Golbez: I hope you start getting serious soon... Mewtwo: Shaddup lol *punches GOlbez in the face Golbez: *Gets sent flying before recovering* Hmph, you may have just sealed your fate. Golbez: *Causes lots of rocks to float before sending them at Mewtwo* Mewtwo reflects them back Mewtwo: Inverted lol Golbez: *Dodges and destroys some, then sends electrocutions through the shattered rocks to try and hit Mewtwo* Mewtwo falls to the ground, looking dead Mewtwo thinks "Heh, he's gonna come over and look at me, then i moider him!" Golbez: Guide my inner shadow, light and dark *Dark energy is being released from his body* Mewtwo teleports behind Golbez, and psycho cuts his arm Upgrading Showa MechaGodzilla: Grr. Golbez: *Arm gets cut before teleporting away* Transcend the stars! *Binds Mewtwo with a gust of ice* Golbez: *Fires lots of meteors at his target* Mewtwo reflects Mewtwo: Think 2x before shooting projectiles at me lel Golbez: I already did. *Summons dark balls behind Mewtwo before bombarding him with energy balls* Mewtwo gets hit Mewtwo: owowowowowowowowowowo Mewtwo tries to use psychic, but it fails, due to Golbez being a dark type Mewtwo: Shit pickles... Golbez: *Floats towards Mewtwo before summoning a blizzard* Mewtwo: :/ kek Mewtwo uses miracle eye, then tries to mindrape Golbez Golbez: Well, the arm chopping could've still happened. Mewtwo: (in golbez mind) sup imma mindrape you Golbez: *Grabs head* Grr! (In mind) you know you're not the first mindraper I've faced. Mewtwo: Thats amazing *punches Golbez in the face, again* Golbez: *Almost gets sent back, but grabs Mewtwo's arm before delivering a punch of his own to his stomach* Mewtwo coughs out blood onto Golbez's face Golbez: *Withdraws his fist before aiming and striking Mewtwo's head* Upgrading Showa MechaGodzilla: This is getting interesting... Mewtwo: ..... Mewtwo: Fuck this (exits mind) Mewtwo suddenly coughs out blood IRL in Golbez's face Banjo: Ew. Upgrading Showa MechaGodzilla: Aha!'' '''Golbez: *Kicks Mewtwo away before firing lasers at him* Mewtwo reflects them Upgrading Showa MechaGodzilla: Someone will be destroyed soon... Golbez: *Redirects lasers into random directions, then flies towards Mewtwo and imbues his fist with electricity* Mewtwo eyes widen, as he's hit Golbez: *Gets his fist stuck in Mewtwo's chest* Mewtwo: GAH! Mewtwo blood splatters everywhere Mewtwo suddenly, he gets up Golbez: *Tries to withdraw his hand, but it's stuck* Mewtwo: R-R-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH!!! Mewtwo slices off the hand with psycho cut Mewtwo starts laughing maniacally Mewtwo: Oh, what iiiii'm gonna do to you... Golbez: *Causes Mewtwo to shake during struggle before having his hand chopped off* Golbez: No...You don't know..what I'll do. *Grabs Mewtwo's head with his remaining limb and headbutts* Mewtwo falls to the floor... Mewtwo suddenly... Mewtwo a giant pink circle surrounds him Golbez: *Falls onto his knee, almost out of stamina* Mewtwo it fades... and Mega Mewtwo Y awakens Mewtwo http://youtube.com/watch?v=5tlDYJaCO8IBattle! Lyssandre - Pokémon X & Y Music ExtendedYouTube · · 488K · 99%Pokémon X & Y music that has been extended to play for at least 15.5 minutes. Composer(s): Shota Kageyama, Minako Adachi, Hitomi Sato, Junichi Masuda Arranger(s): Shota Kageyama, Minako Adachi, Hitomi Sato, Junichi Masuda Developer(s): Game Freak Publisher(s): Nintendo, The PokÃ©mon Company Purchase and/or download this game here: http://tinyurl.com/o9hurfa Purchase and/or download the album for this game here: http://tinyurl.com/nasor7d This video was uploaded from http://www.brawlcustommusic.com/40982 This BRSTM was created by Blackvector. Full Playlist: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6akIKaXBeU0E-nJ7YNxoNDDi41OXjFoi Golbez: *Rips off his armor, showing his robed costume* Mewtwo: u dun? Mewtwo: Nevermind... Upgrading Showa MechaGodzilla: O)=(0 '''Golbez': *Summons forth a blizzard to hit Mewtwo, before following up with a harsh wind to try and cut him* Mewtwo ignores the blizzard, and starts shooting Aura Spheres at Golbez Golbez: *Blocks with energy balls and starts sending his dark spheres in different directions, scattering them over the battlefield* Mewtwo takes a look at each one Mewtwo: ... Mewtwo: ... Mewtwo: ... Mewtwo is suddenly behind Golbez, and punches him really hard in the back of the head Golbez: Argh! *Teleports onto a mountain* Golbez: Now then, we should end this... *Starts firing black flames towards Mewtwo and extreme bulletstorm madness from the scattered balck spheres* Mewtwo bloods splatters all over the face, as mewtwo lays on his knees Mewtwo: ... Mewtwo: ... Mewtwo: ... Mewtwo gets his best Snake impression Mewtwo: You're pretty good.... Mewtwo teleports behind Golbez and psycho cuts his back Golbez: *le ded* Mewtwo the impact cuts Golbez in half KO! Mewtwo: Le skrub... git rekt Category:Blog posts